


First Transformation

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"3:58 AM. It is done. I have injected five centiliters of the newly fused formula. A slight feeling of euphoria. Lightheadedness. No noticeable behavior differences." A giggle wells up in his throat and he chokes it back down, past that bubbling sensation in his chest. Euphoria, indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Meme fic - First Transformation, Jekyll & Hyde soundtrack.

When Kairi first came to him with the idea, he'd laughed at her. Right in her face; specks of spittle flecking her cheeks as she stared at him, helpless with the pain of their world. You're a hero, she'd said. You're a hero to them. It can't be anyone but you, she'd whispered, agony in her voice.  
   
It wasn't just him though. Riku's formula, Riku's notes, Riku's voice whispering to him through a recorder. Riku, back when he'd had a voice. Before his body had changed with the virus. Before **—** well; before.  
   
The vial is cool in his hands, the liquid a viscous dark substance that makes the hair on the back of his neck prickle. A cure, she'd called it. A solution, he'd whispered back, blade still dripping with ichor.  
   
It's a new moon tonight, something that they both thought Riku would maybe appreciate. It makes the stars seem brighter, dotting a night sky no longer plagued by the many lights of the cities. No lights in the cities, after all.  
   
"3:58 AM. It is done. I have injected five centiliters of the newly fused formula. A slight feeling of euphoria. Lightheadedness. No noticeable behavior differences." A giggle wells up in his throat and he chokes it back down, past that bubbling sensation in his chest. Euphoria, indeed.  
   
He watches a lone wolf wander past the lab's window with a rabbit clenched in its jaws. The sight makes his own jaw ache with the need to bite—to crunch. To tear down into the soft tissue and shatter the bone, suck out the marrow. He breathes in deep; cracks his neck.  
   
What is that sensation? That fire in his veins? What is—  
   
**Pain.**  
   
**Fire.**  
   
**Agony.**  
   
It rips him apart from the inside; his internal organs boiling. His own bones feel like they're shattering. Something inside. Something.  
   
Suddenly, the agony.  
   
There's a voice in his head, whispering. A voice and a name.  
   
Roxas, he goes by, he'll learn later. Roxas, whose eyes and face are so similar to his own. Roxas, whose heart does not dare beat in his chest. Roxas, who will be responsible for a new breed of monster to plague humanity, worse than the newly risen dead. Worse than the long fallen, the decomposing monsters that wander the streets with a loved ones visage.  
   
Roxas of the Nobodies, roaming the streets with the Hero's face.  
   
He watches the mirror as his vision darkens, the mad glint in his eyes growing brighter and brighter—the voice growing louder. Laughing at him, in his head.  
   
_Who is this creature that I see?_  
   
The voice is no longer a whisper confined to his head. It opens his mouth and smiles. Whispers to his reflection, "Free."


End file.
